


The Peaches in the Garden of the Queen of Heaven

by mercredigirl



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Asian Character, Character Study, Chromatic Character, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercredigirl/pseuds/mercredigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s easy to laugh, <em>now</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Peaches in the Garden of the Queen of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chang'e](https://archiveofourown.org/works/140484) by [havocthecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat). 



It’s easy to laugh, now. The years have been kind, and have soothed her.

It is easy to laugh and in that moment of laughter forget the history of this town. Easy also to regard the Gilbert boy coolly through half-closed eyes, this boy whose ancestor killed Mama.

Anna hasn’t forgotten that, and never shall. Jonathan Gilbert made Mama beg – Mama, who _never_ begged, who held her head high and shrugged off words like _oriental_ and _whore_. Mama who was determined that she and her daughter would be _ladies_ across the western sea.

The boy looks at her with a quizzical expression, and she realises she has drifted off.

‘I’m sorry,’ she says, crooked teeth showing in her smile. ‘You know me, spacing out like that.’

Mama said it’d get her killed, sometime, if she didn’t pay attention enough. Well, she’s here now – thanks to Aunty Emily, and to Mama’s own sacrifice. She’s not quite alive, but she’s here.

Anna smiles again, fighting to keep her fangs from slipping out. ‘Wanna dance?’ she asks, and lets the Gilbert boy take her hand.

She’ll save him for last, she thinks to herself. She’ll rip his throat out before even Damon can; she’s older, stronger. And then she’ll rescue Mama, and it’ll be the two of them against the world again like how it used to be.


End file.
